


bad habit

by ramblingsofaqueerwoman



Series: bisexual disaster energy [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Julia is Horny On Main, Kady is helpful, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This kinda just happened, listen I was in a Mood okay?, no beta we die like men, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofaqueerwoman/pseuds/ramblingsofaqueerwoman
Summary: It had been three months of going out with other people, getting drunk, and then showing up horny on Kady's doorstep at 3 in the morning. For the record, Kady never seemed to mind.





	bad habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> so I was complaining to Katie (missberryisbest) about not being in the right mood to write Queliot and she suggested writing a one-off for a different pairing
> 
> and then this just sort of happened lol
> 
> enjoy <3

She really needed to quit doing this.

 

Three months ago, Julia had gone out drinking with Kady. Her _friend_ Kady, her _coworker_ Kady, her _I don't wanna ruin the friendship but I would fuck you if you asked_ Kady. And then drinking had led to kissing which had led to frantic finger banging in the bathroom of the club. 

 

And now she couldn't stop. 

 

It had been three months of going out with other people, getting drunk, and then showing up horny on Kady's doorstep at 3 in the morning. For the record, Kady never seemed to mind.

 

She knocked on the all-too-familiar door, liquor flowing through her blood, the taste of cigarettes in her mouth. She swayed as she stood. Maybe that last shot had been a bad idea. The door opened and.. _.there she is_.

 

"Hey there, gorgeous." Kady grinned, smug. She folded her arms, leaning on the doorway. "Back so soon?"

 

Julia fisted one hand in her flannel shirt, pushing her back into the apartment. "Shut up." she said, slamming the door behind her. 

 

And then she was backed up against the wall, Kady crowding into her space, pressing into every inch of her body from thigh to chest. She gasped as the curly haired woman bit and sucked marks into her neck, sliding a thigh between her legs. _holy fucking tits, she's not wasting any time_. Julia grabbed the back of Kady's shirt, trying to pull it off, needing to feel the other woman's skin under her fingers. 

 

"Shirt off." she said. Kady backed up far enough to strip it off, leaving her in a tight black tank. She leaned back in, this time to kiss Julia. She kissed her deep, licking into her mouth, like she was trying to taste every drink Julia had that night. Julia moaned into her mouth, tangling her fingers in those beautiful curls. 

 

Kady slid her hands down the brunettes thighs, gripping her legs and pulling her up to wrap them around her waist, pinning her to the wall with her bodyweight. Julia didn't even try to deny just how much that turned her on. She loved being handled by this gorgeous woman, turned to putty underneath her touch. _I'd let her do anything she wanted to me, and I'd thank her for it._

They never talked about it, their new arrangement. During the day they worked together, perfect partners as always. They never mentioned that they now knew what the other looked like when they came. Didn't talk about how easy it was to pull each other in for gentle kisses and cuddles in the afterglow. Never hinted that either might want something more than just drunken late night fucking. 

 

Julia lost herself in the taste of Kady's tongue, sucking on her lower lip, swallowing her sounds. She slid her hands under her tank top, reaching to squeeze a breast, thumbing over her nipple. Kady gasped under her touch, rolling her hips to grind against Julia. 

 

"Bedroom. Now." Julia said. Kady let her drop her legs, holding onto her waist so she didn't fall. Julia pushed her backwards down the hall, kissing her neck as they went. They stumbled, almost falling, and Kady laughed, reaching down to grab Julia's ass. 

 

"Easy, babe. I'm not going anywhere." she teased. Julia growled and pushed her against the bedroom doorway. She took the edge of Kady's top and pulled it over her head. Every time she got to see Kady naked it still felt like the first time. _She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_. 

 

She leaned down to tease at a nipple with her tongue, leaning her weight on Kady's shoulders so she couldn't move. Kady moaned underneath her as she switched to give the other nipple the same attention. She bucked her hips, desperately chasing any sort of friction. 

 

"Holy shit, babe, how are you so good at that?" her voice was high and breathy. Julia loved how much she could affect the other woman. She loved to watch her come apart and know that she had done that to her. She licked a long stripe up Kady's neck to her ear, biting her ear lobe and giving a low moan that she knew would drive the other woman nuts. 

 

Kady growled and tightened her grip on her hips as she walked her back towards the bed. Julia felt the bed hit the back of her knees and Kady pushed her so she fell onto her back. She looked up and lost her breath at the beautiful sight before her. 

 

Kady stood, breathing hard from Julia's touch. The moonlight haloed her wild head of curls and highlighted the delicate curve of her breasts. There was a fresh hickey blooming on her neck and the dark color of the mark looked so beautiful against her pale skin. _S_ _he looks like a goddamn painting_. 

 

Kady had started to unbutton her jeans slowly, smirking, enjoying Julia's obvious stare. When Julia finally met her eyes they were dark and filled with lust. "Take your clothes off." Kady commanded.

 

Julia had long since stopped worrying about just how much she enjoyed being bossed around by Kady in bed. The first time it had happened she had been surprised by her own reaction; how she had scrambled to immediately obey Kady's instructions, how it had sent a thrill through her whole body, making her instantly wet. The same thing happened now as Julia rushed to strip off her clothes, desperate for Kady's touch and so eager to please. 

 

Kady chuckled as she slid off her own clothes. "Good girl." she praised. It was clear she got off on bossing her around just as much as Julia did. She moved to kneel between Julia's legs, nudging her thighs with her knees to make room. Julia spread them easily, opening herself completely for the other woman. 

 

Kady sat back on her heels and just looked. Julia squirmed under her gaze, hands twisting in the sheets, needing to be touched. Kady gave a soft smile and gently ran her hands up Julia's thighs. "You're so fucking beautiful." she said. Her hands moved up Julia's body, following the curve of her hips, ghosting across her sides, finding her breasts, where they cupped and squeezed, caressing her nipples with her thumbs. 

 

Julia gasped and arched her back under Kady's touch. It was amazing and perfect but not enough. She needed more, needed Kady's hands and mouth everywhere. "Please," she begged. "Baby, I need…"

 

Kady leaned forward to press a hot open mouthed kiss to her jaw. "What do you need?" she asked, breathless. Her fingers got firmer on Julia's nipples, pinching and rolling. "Tell me what you need, baby?"

 

Julia tangled her fingers in those curls, dragging her face up to kiss her. "You," she whispered against her lover's mouth. "I need you."

 

Kady kissed her fiercely, overwhelmingly, and then pulled away. Julia whined at the loss, but moaned when Kady began kissing her way down her chest, pausing to worship her breasts. Her hands slid all over her body, trying to touch every inch of her. She finally reached her hips, kissing over her hip bones and across her inner thighs, biting gently at the sensitive skin there. 

 

Julia reached down, burying her hands in her hair and trying to guide her mouth where she was so desperate for it to go. Kady wrapped her arms around her thighs, anchoring them at her hips, pinning her so she couldn't move. She leaned down and gave one firm lick against her clit, slow and hot and wet. 

 

"Motherfucking hell, fucking jesus christ!" Julia let out a string of curses. Kady smiled, glancing up at her from between her legs. "Fucking go, woman, what are you waiting for?" Julia asked. 

 

Kady let out a sharp laugh and got to work. She buried her face in Julia's pussy like she wanted to drown in it, licking into her and sucking on her clit. Julia cried out, arching her back and gripping Kady's hair. She tried to move her hips but Kady had her pinned down. She loved being held down like this, trusting Kady to take care of her and give her exactly what she needed. 

 

She could feel the wave building as Kady worked her closer to the edge. She started flicking her clit with her tongue in just the way she knew would get Julia right there. "Fuck, fuck, Kady, I'm gonna cum…" She moved her tongue faster and then Julia was crying out, letting the orgasm pulse through her. 

 

Kady pressed a kiss to her clit, which was possibly the cutest thing Julia had ever seen. She pulled her up so she could kiss her, opening up so she could taste herself on Kady's tongue. _That is the hottest fucking thing_. Her juices were all over her chin and when they kissed it got everywhere, a beautiful mess of sex and desire. 

 

She rolled them over in the bed so she was on top of Kady, sliding against her, slick with sweat. "I wanna taste you," she whispered in Kady's ear. Kady moaned and bucked underneath her, grinding herself against Julia's leg. 

 

"Hell yes, baby, please…" Kady begged, trying to push Julia's hips so she'd move down. _Aw hell no, gonna make her wait for it._ She didn't know how long they'd be doing this for, this random hooking up, and she needed to make each time last. If this was the last time she got to be with her like this, she needed to remember every second. 

 

Julia slid down to Kady's breasts, hand on one and mouth on the other. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, gently grazing her teeth against it. Her thumb circled the other one, feeling it pucker up and stiffen under her finger. Kady led out a low groan, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. Julia moved her thigh where it was pressed between Kady's legs, matching the movements of her rolling hips. She could feel how wet Kady was against her thigh, how her fluid was spreading across her skin. 

 

She finally moved down, settling between Kady's legs. She held onto the outside of Kady's strong thighs, encouraging her to wrap them around her head. She looked up to see Kady watching her with hooded eyes and she couldn't wait any longer. She leaned forward and put everything she had into eating Kady out. Kady cried out and clamped her thighs around Julia's face. 

 

This was always her favorite part. She felt completely surrounded by Kady, her taste, her skin, her sounds. The pressure on her head grounded her as the other woman rode her face, using her exactly the way she wanted to. Julia was a proud woman but she would let Kady use her like this any day. 

 

They had done this enough times now that Julia knew how to make Kady feel good. She knew exactly how to use her tongue, making it flat and wide, following the motion of her hips as she thrust against her mouth. And when Kady came once with a shout, she knew how to slide in two fingers and crook them just so to coax out another even stronger orgasm, until the other woman was a shaking, shuddering wreck beneath her. 

 

She continued fucking her with her fingers, slowly in and out, as she pressed slow, soft licks to her clit, making sure to wring out every ounce of pleasure for her lover. Kady gasped for breath as she recovered, finally tapping out, reaching for Julia and trying to bring her back up. "Come here," she said. 

 

Julia moved so she was straddling Kady's hips, leaning forward so she could kiss her, languid and slow. She gasped when she felt Kady's fingers sliding against her folds. 

 

"Can you cum for me again, baby girl?" Kady whispered against her lips. Julia nodded frantically, already worked up so close to the edge. Kady slid one hand around her neck, holding her face close and pressing kisses along her face. Julia rocked back against her fingers, whining helplessly as she was overcome with all of the stimulation. She let out a wail as Kady slid two fingers inside. 

 

"That's it, you're doing so good, baby, you're always so good for me." Kady started babbling as Julia lost control, rocking her hips faster and faster, fucking herself on her fingers. She clung to Kady as she chased her orgasm, letting out small needy sounds that she was too far gone to be embarrassed about. 

 

She leaned her forehead against Kady's as she got close, their mouths inches from each other, breathing the same air. "I'm so close," she whined. 

 

Kady slid her hand up to grab Julia's hair and pull it, tilting her head back so she could graze her teeth against her throat. "Cum for me, baby. I wanna see you cum."

 

It was too much; Kady's fingers moving inside her, and her hand tugging on her hair, and the taste of her in her mouth. Julia came with a shout, vision going white as she felt wave after wave of pleasure pulse through her. She collapsed against Kady's chest, barely aware of the other woman shifting and rearranging them so they were next to each other.

 

When she finally opened her eyes she realized Kady had cleaned them up and tucked them under the covers all snuggled up. She had one arm under Julia's head, the other wrapped firmly around her waist. Julia gave a tired smile and snuggled closer, burying her face in Kady's neck. "S'was good," she mumbled happily. 

 

She could feel Kady smile and press a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "The best," she whispered. "Go to sleep, baby girl."

 

Julia knew that as soon as morning came they would be back to 'just friends' and not talking about what happened between them at night. _I really need to quit doing this,_ Julia thought. _But then again, I guess there are worse habits to have._


End file.
